Memoriafobic
by makrofag
Summary: CIEL-hanya memikirkan hari ini, karena suatu saat nanti kau akan menerkam diriku dan memangsa jiwaku, jadi biarkan aku menikmati saat ini bersamamu, melupakan apa yang kujanjikan padamu dulu. Karena kita tak pernah tahu kapan waktu itu./Semi-Canon/R&R?


a.n: (Masuk dengan tampang malu2 dan menunduk dalam2)Fiksi pertama yang saya buat di fandom ini! Enjoy!

**Discalimer: I have neither, Yana Toboso's properties.**

**Pairing: SebbyxCiel**

**Warning: It's the only for SebbyxCiel lover.**

**.**

_hanya memikirkan hari ini, karena suatu saat nanti kau akan menerkam diriku dan memangsa jiwaku, jadi biarkan aku menikmati saat ini bersamamu, melupakan apa yang kujanjikan padamu dulu. Karena kita tak pernah tahu kapan waktu itu._

**.**

**How—**

**.**

Bagaimana—

—jika

—waktu itu

—datang?

CIEL tak pernah menyangka jika hidupnya begitu pelik di usianya yang masih terbilang anak-anak. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika hidupnya akan berada di lingkaran setan, jika dirinya akan hidup dibayangi setan, jika takdirnya diiringi setan, jika langkahnya bergantung pada setan, dan… nyawanya akan dimangsa setan karena persekutuan yang ia tentukan—dulu, dulu sekali, jauh sebelum hari-hari kelam kini. Ia tak pernah menyangka.

Membayangkan atau setidaknya bermimpi pun tidak apalagi menjalaninya seperti ini. Ia hanyalah _Earl _yang hanya menikmati hidup dengan bermain bersama gadis Middleford, menghabiskan sisa pagi hingga beranjak tidurnya dengan tertawa dan berlari, menghayati tiap kehangatan dan kemudahan karena nama belakangnya. Ia tidak tahu apa itu takdir, apa itu mati, apa itu hidup, apa itu persaingan, dan apa itu dendam, yang ia tahu bahwa dia adalah Earl Phantomhive.

Ya, Earl Phantomhive yang harusnya kini jiwanya terbakar di neraka, mayatnya membusuk diantara butiran tanah, tubuhnya terkikis oleh mikroba-mikroba penghuni daratan terbawah, dan namanya yang terukir jelas dalam nisan.

Namun—

SEBASTIAN merubah segalanya, membuat sesuatu yang dulu—harusnya melapuk menjadi mekar berwarna, sesuatu yang hancur dalam puing-puing tak berguna menjadi sesuatu yang berdiri angkuh, dan… membuat seseorang yang dulu selalu tertawa sepanjang hari menjadi orang lain yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk merenung dan memegangi jejak-jejak persekutuannya.

Ciel masih hidup. Ia masih Earl Phantomhive, pewaris tunggal _Funtom Company_, tunangan Elizabeth Essel Cordelia Middleford, _watchdog _kerajaan Inggris, orang termasyhur dan terkaya di London, tetapi… Ciel merasa dirinya berbeda.

Bukan, bukan karena mata kanannya yang kini tertutup _eyepatch_ atau beberapa penghuni baru di _mansion_nya—Sebastian, Finny, Meyrin, dan Brad. Tapi karena alasan hidupnya. Ia hidup bukan untuk tertawa atau bermain lagi. Ia hidup sebagai penerus terakhir keluarga Phantomhive di bawah bayang-bayang dendamnya pada orang-orang yang telah melakukan kajahatan genosida terhadap keluarganya dan mempermalukan hidupnya. Ia hidup untuk menuntut balas dengan bantuan pelayan dari neraka berwujud Sebastian Michaelis dengan imbalan jiwanya.

SEBASTIAN tidak pernah menduga jika dia akan memiliki kontrak dengan Ciel, bocah kecil yang diam-diam membuatnya terkagum-kagum dengan keberaniannya dan tekadnya, tuan muda yang cerdas dan berkelas. Rajanya yang lihai menelusup dan mengisi empat sudut ruang hatinya, majikannya yang selalu membuatnya ingin menghabiskan siraman cahaya bulan bersama, Ciel yang begitu ia inginkan secara… biologis. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan dan bagaimana, ia pernah mendengar bahwa perasaan absurd yang selalu aneh itu bernama cinta, ia tak tahu pasti benar tidaknya mengenai hal itu. Yang ia tahu bahwa ia membutuhkan Ciel.

Bocah kecil itu selalu apriori. Ia membuat istananya setinggi-setingginya hingga tak seorang pun dapat menjangkaunya. Ia menyimpan pandoranya disana dengan kunci berlapis dan mengamankannya dengan jaring-jaring tak terlihat. Sebastian takkan pernah tahu bagaimana bocah itu tumbuh jika dia bukan _setan._ Ia cukup senang dengan jati dirinya walau tak urung ia sering menyesal ditakdirkan seperti itu. Jika dia bukan _demon _ia tak perlu susah-susah menghabisi serangga-serangga kecil yang kerap kali ingin mencicipi darah tuannya dan ia… tak perlu menekan keras batinnya untuk tidak memakan jiwa Ciel.

Sebastian tahu kapan saat ia harus memeluk Ciel dalam mimpi buruknya dan kapan harus meninggalkan Ciel merenung sendiri. Dia mengerti apa yang harus ia perbuat dan tak perbuat untuk Ciel. Dan ia memahami apapun keinginan Ciel. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya seperti elektron-elektron yang memutari proton—Ciel, dia akan terus mengawasi Tuannya, mendekatinya perlahan, lalu… memangsanya.

Ciel dan Sebastian masih ingat betul apa-apa saja yang telah mereka lalui bersama, apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka, dan… apa yang telah berubah dari mereka. Sering sekali Ciel menemukan tubuhnya terkoyak dalam badai dengan Sebastian, bagaimana ketika pemuda itu membelai dirinya, menggenggam erat tangannya, membisikinya penuh manja, dan… memanggilnya penuh damba ketika badai.

Dan mereka tahu betul jika suatu saat nanti ikatan kasat mata antara mereka akan berakhir. Hari-hari itu akan datang, hari dimana Ciel tak lagi dapat menikmati hangatnya mentari, menyesap segarnya oksigen, dan menatap tubuh Sebastian, hari ketika ia harus menyerahkan hidupnya pada Sebastian. Sebastian ingin mengelak, ingin mengulur, ingin mengingkari, tetapi perintah dan kontrak adalah mutlak. Tinggal menunggu waktu bosan melihat kisah mereka saja dan semuanya berakhir.

Bagaimana—

—jika

—waktu itu

—datang?

CIEL sudah pernah memikirkan, mungkin ia akan bahagia, mungkin ia akan lega atau mungkin ia akan sedih.

SEBASTIAN sudah memikirkan dan ia akan sangat kenyang saat itu. Dan kehilangan juga saat itu.

(—menghela napas dan menyesap dalam tehnya yang terasa semakin membakar jiwanya, ia tak siap.)

Mungkin, saat Sebastian memakan jiwanya akan terasa sakit, takkan ada hal lain yang dapat ia rasakan selain rasa sakit, takkan ada sesuatu apapun yang ia pikirkan selain sakit, dan… takkan ada memori indah apapun yang dapat mengalahkan kesakitannya nanti. _Jadi bisakah aku egois—_

Bagaimana—

—jika

—waktu itu

—datang?

—_dengan hanya memikirkan hari ini, karena suatu saat nanti kau akan menerkam diriku dan memangsa jiwaku, jadi biarkan aku menikmati saat ini bersamamu, melupakan apa yang kujanjikan padamu dulu. Karena kita tak pernah tahu kapan waktu itu._

"My Lord, saya sudah menemukan pembunuh orang tua Anda."

_Biarkan aku menikmati hariku._

"Ya… kita urus… _nanti_."

**FIN**

This story is 888 words.

Hai! Yoroshiku ne, minna! Saya anak baru di fandom ini, jadi masih butuh banyak (banget) belajar, so jangan sungkan2 yaa kasih kritik dan saran di kotak review! Arigatou!

Sincerely,

-Author Baru yg Masih Canggung-


End file.
